¿Por qué me enamoré de mi profesor?
by lisseth96
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante que odiaba los Estudios Sociales, pero un guapo profesor le hace entender de que podría ser su materia favorita, ya que ella y su sensei son muy compatibles, el único problema: La edad. Basada en hechos reales. AU "."Kakasaku"."
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, Hola a todos (as), ¿Pura vida?, ojala que si. Espero que mi segundo fic sea de su agrado, y desde luego, contar con sus comentarios, los cuales resultan para mí una manera de aprender a perfeccionarme como escritora. Muy bien, como este es el primer cap, será un poco corto, jeje, bueno, voy a dejar de que comiencen a leer. Eso si, les pido un review, para saber como he comenzado, para saber si es una mala idea y bajarme de la nube :(, ojala que no sea así. Esta es otra historia basada en hechos reales y en algún momento deberé alterarla, para que tome el rumbo que deseo.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y lo único que me pertenece es mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Por qué me enamoré de mi profesor?**

**Cap.1 El primer día.**

Sakura`s POV

Era hora de volver al colegio. Esas vacaciones fueron eternas y muy buenas, una de las mejores que he tenido. Me levanté pesadamente de la cama y me encaminé a ducharme. Ya hecho todo lo rutinario para prepararme para ir al instituto, me fui.

Llegué como siempre temprano, y decidí elegir el pupitre que deseara. Obviamente los pupitres de atrás, no me gustaba que las personas me miraran siempre al frente, era muy estresante, además no me gustaba estar tan cerca de los profesores, por que tal vez me encontraban hablando o me regañarían, entre muchas otras cosas.

Tranquila, esperaba a que el resto del grupo llegara, y en eso apareció mi amiga Ino, la cual yo la apodaba "la puerca", ya ni me acuerdo por que. En fin, ella y el resto del grupo entraron y se sentaron donde más les parecía.

Ahí ella y yo hablábamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, y cosas así, no de mucha importancia. Finalmente sonó la campana de entrada, y entusiasmada, le dije hola a un nuevo año. ¿Qué cosas me sucederían?, esperaba que muy buenas, y siempre ser la mejor alumna del colegio.

Pasaron como quince minutos y nada que algún maestro entraba. Extraño, pensé, en ese colegio todos eran muy puntuales. Tal vez al profe que le tocaba dar lecciones en mi salón, no llegaría, pero en fin.

Miraba de aquí para allá, viendo las tonterías que hacían mis compañeros, estaban cerca de la puerta intentando jugar Karate, nos reíamos de lo tontos que se veían.

Mi mirada se quedó completamente atenta hacia lo que se me mostraba en la puerta. Supuestamente ese hombre era mi profesor, pero qué profesor, era un bombón. Lo primero que contemplé de él fue su mirada, completamente intrigante, su cabello, de un color gris, bello, fue lo que pensé, sus facciones, muy varoniles, muy finas, bajé un poco la vista y me encontré con un muy buen formado cuerpo, a lo que se lograba ver. Su camisa de vestir negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, unos pantalones que dejaban tallarle un poco sus piernas y una muy buena pose me estaban haciendo alucinar.

–Hey frentona… ¿soy yo o ese profe está hecho un papacito? – observé a mi amiga y le intente responder con una sonrisa.

–Mmm, buenos días, disculpen el retraso, pero es que me perdí en los senderos de la vida, soy Kakashi Hatake y soy su nuevo profesor de Estudios Sociales y de Cívica. –mencionó entrando y dirigiéndose a su escritorio. - ¿qué tal si comenzamos con presentarnos?, así aprendo a conocerlos, y ustedes a mi. Digan nombre, apellido, edad, y qué les gusta hacer.

Y así todos se comenzaron a presentar, pero yo ni me interesaba en saber nada de mis compañeros solo quería verlo a él, se miraba muy interesante, me preguntaba qué era en lo que pensaba. Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me había percatado de que me estaban hablando.

–Y tu… niña pelirrosa, preséntate – escuché como se refería a mi, no le daba importancia sus palabras para conmigo.

–Oh…oh yo… soy Sakura Haruno señor, tengo catorce años y… me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar, escuchar música y no estar en el colegio. – ante lo último que yo había dicho, vi como formaba una sonrisa muy… ¿Sexy?, oh si, esa palabra era perfecta.

– ¿Leer?, ¿Escribir?, a tu edad ya a nadie le gusta hacer eso, muy interesante. ¿Qué tipo de lecturas?- me preguntó muy interesado, y acercándose a pocos pasos de pupitre.

–Eto… me gusta leer novelas, historias de suspenso, todo lo que sea relacionado con la poesía me gusta. –me estaba comenzando a morir de la vergüenza, todos miraban lo que decía, y el me contemplaba de una manera muy cordial.

–Interesante, ¿Qué escribes?

– Eto… poesía melancólica, novelas melancólicas, cuentos melancólicos, todo relacionado al sufrimiento señor. –dije apenada, me intrigaba que yo era la única a la que le entabló conversación.

–Entiendo, muy, muy interesante, nunca me habían dado una alumna muy creativa, ¿Qué dibujas?

–De… de todo un poco, señor, paisajes, abstractos, caricaturas, dejo volar mi imaginación.

–Muy bien, aquí tenemos a una artista completa. –mencionó sonriendo ampliamente, hizo que me sonrojara por el halago.

–Gracias.

–No es cierto, esta frentona no sabe ni cantar, ni bailar. –intervino la puerca, y él reaccionó con una sonrisa.

–Las personas que cantan y bailan bien podrán tener talento, pero la verdad lo que se necesita en un artista es la cultura, y de ahí todo resta.-dijo mi sexy profesor, a lo que hizo que me sonrojara más.

-Oh, bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto. –mencionó la puerca. Él me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué música escuchas?- yo no dejaba de preguntarme el por qué se interesaba en hablar conmigo, además, habían muchos más compañeros para preguntar.

–Oh, me gusta el metal, todo lo relacionado con el rock, además de un poco de música clásica.

–Muy particular, hoy en día los jóvenes no les interesa ese tipo de música, ahora solo les importa el raggaetón, las cosas de moda, y el sexo. Muy, muy interesante.

–Je…gracias sensei.

–De nada, ahora, si me disculpas… necesito terminar con el resto del grupo.

–Ok- dije sonriéndole con pena. Yo generalmente, no soy tímida con las personas, y aunque él me hablara con espontaneidad, no me sentía segura.

Le preguntó al resto de mis compañeros sobre sus gustos, pero no les dio la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ellos.

–Soy Kakashi Hatake, tengo veinticuatro años, y me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar, escuchar música, y no estar en el colegio. –Al terminar de decir eso, todo el salón me quedó viendo, no sabía por qué, tal vez por que dijo exactamente lo que yo ya había mencionado antes, no se si sería por otra cosa.

Todo continuó normal, explicó algunos temas de estudio que veríamos en el año, y nos dejó el resto de la lección libre. En mi opinión ese hombre era excepcional, se veía culto, inteligente, mmm, la verdad, se veía como un ser en peligro de extinción, por que ya casi no hay hombres, cultos y guapos, por lo cual, eso era muy… ¿interesante? como decía él.

Ya en el receso, la puerca me empezó a molestar con respecto a lo de mis casuales gustos con los del nuevo sensei. La verdad me comenzaba a atraer mucho, y eso me daba un mal presentimiento, no sabía por qué, pero me daba mala espina. ¿Me terminaría enamorando de él?, no lo creía, ese hombre era diez años mayor que yo, eso sería una locura, eso, jamás se podría dar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y espero con ansías reviews, para saber si continúo o no. Ojala que les guste esta historia como a mi, y cuento con sus apoyos, aunque no lo crean, los reviews son el aire que respiro ^^, bueno, los dejo, nos leemos pronto.

lisseth96.


	2. Interesante

Hola!, muchas gracias por leer!, aquí está la continuación, espero que estén ansiosas ("os")de leer, gracias por sus reviews, me dan mucho aliento, y ánimos para continuar :-), ahora, sin más preámbulos comencemos, solo les pido un review, son el agua que bebo *v*. Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que tenia examenes... pero el viernes... ¡salgo a vacaciones!, felicitenme XD

Este fic está basado en hechos reales y en algún momento debo alterarlo, y esta historia es de mi propiedad.

***Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi-sempai y no tengo ningún intento de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Por qué me enamoré de mi profesor?**

**Cap.2. Interesante**

Sakura`s POV

Ya tenía dos semanas de haber entrado de nuevo al colegio, en ese lapso, me comencé a interesar por las clases de Estudios Sociales y de Cívica, enhorabuena, ya que a mi ni me iban ni ve venían esas dos materias.

Estaba en el receso junto con mi amiga Ino, la cual estaba muy feliz platicando sobre tonteras. En eso llegó mi profesor Kakashi, el cual muy sexymente se sentaba junto a nosotras.

– ¿Qué tal están? –preguntó de una manera muy tranquila, junto con eso abriendo un librito anaranjado.

–Muy bien sensei ¿y usted? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

–Digamos que bien –mencionó fijándose en mi mirada, en mi persona. No sabía yo que decir, me había quedado contemplando su rostro, pero reaccioné y puse atención cuando abría la boca para hablar. – ¿Qué hacen?

–Oh, descansamos de tan duro día.-mencionó Ino.

–Concuerdo con eso, como odio este colegio –escuché comentar de él.

–Frentona ya vengo, quiero comprar algo para tragar en la clase.

–Ok. –mencioné a mi amiga. Se retiró, me quedé en shock, me había quedado con él, lo tenía junto a mí, y sentí como un revoloteo en mi estómago comenzó a apoderarse de mí. No podía dejar de observarlo, y raramente creo que también el tenía ese tipo de mirada, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

– ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

–Si Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué lo dice?

–Mmm, noto como que tu mirada está perdida… – vio que no le contestaba por que estaba concentrada viendo su torso – está perdida en mi cuerpo. –dijo un poco incómodo.

Me puse roja como un tomate bien cosechado. Voltee inmediatamente mi cabeza hacia otro lugar, no sabía donde esconderme, me sentía como cohibida y estúpida-

–Gomen sensei, no…no fue mi…

– ¿Intención?, bah, eso no importa mucho, además, dicen por ahí que soy guapo –me guiñó un ojo y me puse mucho más roja.

–…– no sabía que decir.

–Mmm Sakura, ¿qué tienes en ese cuaderno?, no parece ninguno para el colegio. –dirigí mirada hacia mi cuaderno de 'versos' y volví a su cara y le hice una tímida sonrisa.

–Eto… son poesías.

– ¿Puedo leerlas?

–Claro- le extendí el cuaderno, pero en que se lo pasaba, sentí su mano rozar sin querer la mía, entonces, solté de puro instinto el cuaderno, y calló al suelo. Iba a recogerlo pero sentí como mi cabeza era ligeramente con la de él. Tomó el peligris mis apuntes mientras subíamos las cabezas sin dejar de mirarnos.

–Disculpa.

–No…lo siento, fui yo la tonta que dejó caer el cuaderno. – me hizo una bella sonrisa y abrió la libreta, y le echó un vistazo. Observé como rápidamente leía, y a veces se enternecía su mirada y a veces la ponía rígida, dependiendo de que tipo de verso se tratara.

Leyó un poco más. No podía apartar mi mirada de la de él, era completamente atrayente. Mi mirada puso atención al ver como posaba su dedo índice sobre lo que había escrito, no señalando, sino más bien acariciando mi escritura ¿Qué podía pensar al respecto?, no lo sabía, y tampoco le iba a preguntar. Finalizó cerrando el libro, y no dejando de mirar la portada.

–Wow eres muy profunda con este tema del amor. ¿Estás decepcionada del amor?, lo digo por que vi muchos poemas de despecho más que otra cosa.

–Eto… la verdad si, me ha ido mal en ese sentido, pero no creo en eso, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo estar enamorada, ahora todo lo que siento está plasmado en ese cuaderno.

–Mmm, interesante. Te digo, pienso igual de eso, el amor no es nada más que un estorbo, y es una cosa de tiempo, el cual yo no poseo. Por eso prefiero que las cosas sean rápidas. De una noche y ya, nadie sale herido.

– ¿Enserio?, entiendo ya usted es mayor y tiene necesidades.

–Así es niña. Entre más rápido mejor. –solo asentí con la cabeza. –Mmm, yo hago poesía, y es del mismo tipo que tu la haces, creo que es la mejor manera de dejar los sentimientos a raya.

–Si… Si. –escuché como el timbre de entrada sonaba. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia el aula, ya que casualmente me tocaba Estudios Sociales.

–Hey frentezota, te compré una bolsita de papas. –directamente voltee a buscar a mi amiga entre el mar de gente que pasaba para sus aulas.

–Dame, tengo hambre- dije un poco rara, como en las nubes.

–Frentona… ¿te sientes bien?

–Como nunca –mencioné con un tono pepis (N/A: 'pepis' significa como enamorada, empalagosa XD)

–Que extraña que estás-entramos al aula, yo comía tranquilamente mis papas, cuando entró mi Sexy profesor de Sociales.

–Hola a todos, quiero que todos se pongan de pie y pasen al pizarrón, que haré espejo de clase. –todos hicimos caso y fuimos hacia la pizarra.

Fue acomodando uno por uno, y ya quedaban pocos espacios y yo seguía de pie junto con cuatro compañeros más, los asientos de atrás estaban ocupados ya, y me molestaba un poco, pero de todos modos era solo en esas dos materias. Al ver que todos tenían su respectivo lugar y yo seguía como una tonta ahí de pie haciendo nada, escuché como Kakashi-sensei me daba ordenes para sentarme justo enfrente de su escritorio, junto con un buen amigo el cual necesitaba estar adelante por problemas de atención. Me acerqué medio turulata y saludé a mi amigo.

–Hola Naruto.

–Hola Sakura-chan- mencionó dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

–Sakura, necesito que me ayudes con Naruto para que progrese en sus estudios, eso me lo dice su expediente. –mencionó Kakashi.

–Oh… de acuerdo sensei. –recibí de él su mano encima de mis cabellos revolviéndolos, lo cual me dejó algo conmovida, era muy tierno en cierta parte.

Así siguió la lección, él explicaba materia y materia, y todos en silencio escuchábamos, luego de eso, se sentó por que ya casi terminaba su clase y pues, nos dejó un ratito libre. Contemplé como se sentaba y miraba unos papeles muy concentrado.

–Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien? –logré escuchar de mi rubio amigo Naruto.

–Claro.-dije poniéndole finalmente atención.

–No, no estás bien, por que pregunté si te llamabas "La abominable Yeti de las nieves" y me dijiste que sí. – mi sensei se levantó de pronto y mi mirada estaba centrada en el movimiento de su trasero mientras caminaba. Pero al desaparecer su cuerpo por el otro lado de la puerta, Naruto me veía con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Qué? –dije como reclamándole.

–Te gusta a Kakashi-sensei ¿verdad? –entonces mi rostro se tornó con un carmín extremo.

–Cállate, ¿Qué cosas dices? –Dije dándole una suave palmada en el hombro-

–Mmm, si te gusta-dijo en un tono de voz un poco alta.

–Naruto, baja la voz o te doy un coscorrón. –advertí.

–Ok, Ok, pero si lo admites.

–Bueno, si, Kakashi-sensei es muy sexy, ya, pero no le digas a nadie. –escuché como Naruto se ponía en una posición de defensa, pero no sabía por qué, pero él me señaló hacia el escritorio del profesor, ¡Oh no!, ¡tal vez habría escuchado eso! Estaba leyendo su librito anaranjado. Me coloré entera y un tanto enojada le di un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza. Este se rió levemente, y ambos volvimos a ver al sensei, el cual se reía por lo bajo, tal vez por lo que pasaba en el libro.

–Kakashi-sensei…-dijo mi amigo en voz bajita -¿no nos escuchó hablar?

–No, estaba leyendo esto, ¿que desean? –mencionó cordial el peligris.

–Oh es que ella estaba diciendo que…–no lo dejé terminar la oración ya que le había dado un buen golpazo por el estómago.

–Estaban interesantes las lecciones- terminé yo disimuladamente. El rubio se levantó para conversar con su amigo también sexy que se llamaba Sasuke, y me quedé sola hablando con mi maestro.

–Mmm, con que te gusta Estudios Sociales…

–No señor…

– ¿Entonces?

–Oh, es que hasta ahora me gustan las clases, usted les da un toque más fácil y divertido.

–Gracias por el halago Sakura. – me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa, tan angelical. –Mmm, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

–Si sensei, ¿Qué desea? (inner de Sakura: usted me dice que nos vayamos una noche de copas y yo le acepto, rico, bombón de chocolate).

–Oh, me podrías prestar tus versos para llevármelos a casa, es que sabes… no los leí todos.

–Mmm, ¿para qué sensei?, son tonterías escritas por una niña. –dije un poco triste, sabía que con escribir esos versos no me haría ni rica ni famosa, sino dejando atrás el pasado.

–A mi no me parecen tonterías, y tampoco eres una niña, eres muy madura a tu edad. –dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Me dejó sin palabras, estaba completamente anonadada.

–Oh…oh, no lo sé, es que yo nunca me separo de ellos.

–Bah es solo por hoy, mañana te los regreso.

–Ok, está bien –busqué mi cuaderno y se lo di. –pero cuídelos mucho sensei, que son los ojos de mi alma- dije con sutileza, a lo que él sonrió tomando mis apuntes, y al rozar mi mano con la de él un escalofrío me rodeó.

–Si son los ojos de tu alma… son bellos y me constan…- me miró fijamente, yo estaba congelada, de pronto movió su cabeza en forma de negación y continuó hablando al no recibir respuesta mía-desde luego Sakura-chan, no me lo perdonaría –

–De…de acuerdo.

–Gracias.

¿Sería que ya estábamos en invierno y no me había dado cuenta?, nada de eso, sentía escalofríos por que mi profesor me los causaba, su mirada, cada movimiento que hacía era sublime, y jamás me había fijado en un profesor. No me lo podía creer, me estaba comenzando a gustar a los pocos días, y eso que faltaba el resto del año lectivo con él.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho él para atraerme tanto?, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, ese hombre me llamó la atención desde la primera vez que lo vi, esperaba no enamorarme, ya que en eso no era muy experta, además de que enamorarme de mi profesor me podía hacer daño, ya que eso nunca se realizaría… ¿O sí?, la verdad es que en ese momento estaba muy confusa, ya estaba pensando en lo que me pasaría si me enamoraba. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era salir del aula, ya que habían dado el campanazo del receso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Agradecimientos de reviews anónimos a:

nana: ¡hola!, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic :D, de verdad que me hace feliz. Cuidate!

vivi-chan: Gracias por tu review, y por darme animos de seguir, nos leemos!

Katia-Hatake: Me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic, espero que te siga gustando y que la demora no haya sido mucha... y te aseguro que el lemmon vendra *.* jeje, cuidate mucho, ¡saludos!

Gracias por leer el fic, y ojala el capi haya sido de su agrado, regálenme eso sí un review, por favor, espero de su apoyo :D, bueno, ¡me despido!, Y DISPEN MI DEMORA, PERO ES QUE ESTABA DEMASIADO ENFERMA! GOMEN GOME

lisseth96.


	3. No soy una niña

¡Hola!, ojala se encuentren bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D, así que no les haré esperar y comencemos. Este fic está basado en hechos reales y de vez en cuando lo altero para que tome el rumbo que deseo.

*** Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y no tengo ningún intento de lucrar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Por qué me enamore de mi profesor?**

**Cap.3. No soy una niña**

Sakura`s POV

Las lecciones de Estudios Sociales y Cívica eran mis preferidas. Al ver a ese bello sensei, me cautivaba y hacía que prestara toda la atención del mundo, ¿POR QUÉ EL NO ERA SENSEI DE TODAS LAS MATERIAS?, me encantaba con cada palabra que explicaba, me encantaba su manera de ser, me fascinaba que fuese tan atractivo y además de ser demasiado parecido a mi… a lo que a gustos se refería.

Estaba sentada, precisamente daba la lección de Estudios Sociales, estaba ya muy cerca de terminar la explicación sobre la población de América, y yo no me perdía de ningún detalle, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que de su boca salía… y me perdía en sus ojos… en su cuerpo… ¿Un momento?, yo no estaba escuchándolo, ¡estaba viéndolo de arriba para abajo y lo único a lo que le había prestado atención era solo al tema "Población de América!

–Sakura… tu que sabes todo… resúmeme lo que acabo de explicar- dijo tranquilamente y recostándose sexymente en la pizarra.

–Mmm, yo… pues…-miré a Naruto, mi compañero de la par- ¡este tarado no me dejó escuchar la lección!- y le di un cosco – ¿No podría repetir sensei?

–Mmm ok, Naruto, cállate para que Sakura se concentre- dijo el fastidiado por la supuesta acción del rubio.

– ¡PERO SI YO NO HICE NADA!- dijo confundido mi amigo.

–Ya… déjenlo, y vuelvo a explicar.

–Hai sensei- dijimos al unísono.

Y volvió a explicar toda la materia, para que nosotros comprendiéramos, y finalmente pude entender a todo lo que dijo, aunque me costó mucho no perder la mirada de su cuerpo. De verdad que me estaba obsesionando con ese profesor. Terminó y se sentó en su pupitre, y sacando el cuaderno de poesías y frases que le había prestado.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿TE DECOMISO TUS POEMAS?- dijo Naruto enojado.

–Tranquilízate, que yo se las presté- dije con algo de pena.

–Oh… eso explica muchas cosas – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y se levantaba para ir a hablar con sus amigos. Mientras que nos dejaba solos al profesor y a mi.

–Simplemente hermosas Sakura, me encantó cada palabra que escribiste- dijo con un tono sutil y viéndome a los ojos. Mientras yo intentaba procesar las palabras que decía- Deberías dedicarte a esto más serio, por que si llegaras a hacer un libro de tus poesías, el primero que las compraría, soy yo- me sonrió de una manera tan linda que sonreí apenada.

–Que va… yo solo lo hago por desahogarme, además, soy inexperta en eso, además… ¿quién quisiera leer los lamentos de esta niña?- dije viendo a la ventana.

–Mmm, me gusta leerlos, pero yo preferiría resolvértelos- rápidamente voltee a ver a su cara y su vista esta estaba igual de perdida como la mía, en la ventana, viendo los árboles como mecían sus hojas.

¿Resolverlos? ¿Él?, dudé en ese momento de que si me había lavado mis orejas bien, porque no descifraba lo que decía, ¿Para qué se interesaba tanto en mis poesías?

–Etto… yo…- no encontraba nada coherente que decir.

Sonó la campana y todos mis compañeros felices salían de la lección, y algunas de mis compañeras se quedaban coqueteándole discretamente y él cordialmente se despedía de ellas. Yo me disponía a salir ya del aula, era mejor si me alejaba de él, por que solo el me hacía sentir insegura de mí misma. Iba poniendo un pie fuera del salón, pero escuché como me llamaba.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Si?

-Toma, prefiero que guardes tus poesías tú misma, por que pasa algo que no me gustaría lamentar. Yo soy muy descuidado, pero aún así no dejé de vista tu cuadernito. Mejor quédatelo tu, por que en tus manos estarán mejor- terminó tomando mi mano dándome el cuaderno, y no se por qué se le dio la gran idea de soltar el agarre.

–Oh, bueno sensei.

–Luego me las sigues prestando, que a penas voy por la mitad y son trescientas.

–Si señor- el cerró la puerta del aula y me senté en la baquita que justamente estaba bien cerca de la puerta. Y en eso llegó mi amiga Ino.

–Mmm… tu y ese profesor… solo estar hablando de sus tristezas.

–Qué te importa puerca.

–La verdad es que me vale un comino, pero ahora vi que te perdiste la explicación no por Naruto, sino por estar analizando de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei, ¡parecías un radar mujer!- dijo riéndose de eso, y me sonrojé por que tenía toda la razón del mundo, todo lo que menos hice fue escucharle.

–Cállate puerca, que eso me avergüenza, yo tan niña y viendo eso.

–El arte se aprecia- me apoyó- pero cuando es arte humana… se aprecia discretamente- ante eso nos reímos un poco.

–También tienes toda la razón, voy a dejar de verle tan descaradamente, que me pervierto- dije yo misma sentenciando mis palabras.

– ¿Desde cuando a Sakura se le ocurre ver descaradamente a alguien?- me quedé sudando frío mientras ambas veíamos al lado izquierdo. Ahí tranquilo y posado en la puerta, escuchando nuestra conversación tranquilamente.

–Ka… Kakashi-sensei, nos va a matar de un susto- dijo Ino nerviosa.

–Mmm, ¿por qué susto?, ni que estuvieran hablando de algo malo, o que hablaran de… mí, o alguien más- se encogió de hombros y sonrió- denme campo, para hablar con ustedes- la puerca se corrió un poco para que el se sentara en el medio. Olí su aroma delicioso, mientras se sentaba, además de ver su parte trasera.

– ¿Y qué me cuentan?-preguntó despreocupado

–La verdad nada sensei, solo tonterías de adolescentes-dije yo.

–Yo que sepa las tonterías las hacen solo los tontos, ningún adolescente es tonto, y mucho menos ustedes- Ino me guiñó el ojo, ¡me iba a dejar sola!, ya sabía que se iba a inventar para dejarme con él. Sacó ella su celular y mensajeó a quién sabe quién, sin borrar esa sonrisa pícara.

–Si sensei, tiene razón, lo dice por que usted alguna vez lo fue- dijo la puerca divertida.

–En parte- en eso Naruto llegó corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, y un poco agitado.

-¡INO-CHAN! ¿CÓMO QUE HAS VISTO UN OVNI? ¿A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA?- dijo incrédulo mi amigo.

– ¿Un OVNI?- dije yo incrédula, ese había sido el peor invento de la Yamanaka.

–Si, Naruto, ¡sígueme!- se levantó ella e hizo una reverencia- con permiso.

–Adelante- dijo el amable, mientras yo tenía un tic en el ojo.

–Juventud… si serán divertidos todos ustedes- rió un poco, y sacó su libro anaranjado, y ni sabía de que se trataba.

– ¿Qué lee sensei?- dije yo curiosa. El carraspeó un poco la garganta, y me sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos.

–Algo que solo los adultos pueden leer- dijo casi riéndose.

– Oh… ya comprendo… ¿Está leyendo como hacer un ataque terrorista?- dije yo de verdad de la manera más ingenua, yo no sabía nada de eso de adultos.

–No- dijo divertido y riéndose de mi transparencia.

– ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo hacer exorcismos?

–Lejos- dijo por fin abriendo sus ojos.

– ¡Ah ya sé!, ¡Está leyendo la guía de cómo ser padre!- dije feliz, creyendo que había acertado. El solo se echó la carcajada más sonora, más bella que podía entregarme.

–Ah Sakura… eres una muchacha muy inocente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces que puede ser que los menores no podemos practicar?- dije yo ya casi desesperada, no me gustaban las adivinanzas.

–Mmm, lectura erótica, cosas porno, cosas de sexo que los menores no deben leer. (N/A: sin embargo yo me leo cada lemmon que me encuentro XD)

Hice una cara algo incrédula, para luego sonrojarme de sobremanera, no tenía que estar de chepita (N/A: fisgona) preguntando cosas que no me incumbían. Pero lo que el no sabía es que yo también sabía de eso, y leía lo mismo que él, solamente que no le iba a decir que yo leía lo mismo, prefería que me creyera inocentona, aunque eso era otra cualidad en común que teníamos.

–Wow, no tenía que preguntar- dije aún roja.

–No te preocupes, son cosas que se viven, y que algún día te tocarán vivir- puso su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos, para que me tranquilizara, pero eso hizo que me pusiera más roja de lo que estaba- Wow, tu si que te sonrojas por cualquier cosa.

–Eh… yo… jeje, si- dije apenada, en cierto modo quería decirle que yo leía lo mismo.

–Bueno, espero que algún día hagas un libro de estos, sería… interesante- me guiñó el ojo y eso hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba (y si era posible). Se acercó a mi oreja- sería el primero que lo leería- dijo en un leve susurro.

–Mmm, etto… no he pensado en esas cosas.

–Lo sé, por que tu mentecita aún no esta para eso- dijo despreocupado.

Como deseaba decirle que yo no era una niñita inexperta en ese tema, pero prefería que me viera así que me viera como una pequeña depravada sexual, que se sustentaba de solo lecturas y lecturas de ese género, aún así sin practicar nada del sexo. Como deseaba decirle que mi "mentecita" estaba para eso y más, pero tenía solo catorce años, me creería una obsesionada. Pero lo que me estaba sorprendiendo… ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto en que pensara de mí algo siempre inocente?, pues no lo sabía, pero no le iba a decir nada

–Mmm, espero poder algún día escribir un libro así para poder complacerle- dije de pronto ¿complacerle?, yo le quería complacer de otra forma, ¡no con lecturas eróticas! Ups, exceso de comentarios.

–Ojala, espero que te hagas una gran escritora, yo llevo leyendo este libro durante diez años, y es de lo mejor.

– ¿Diez años?, ¿No cree usted que ese librito lo leería en un fin de semana?- dije sorprendida, no podía ser que ese librito llevara diez años de existencia y el no lo haya terminado, yo eso me lo podía leer en dos horas.

–Mmm, claro que me lo he leído, me he leído los doscientos treinta y cuatro libros que se han publicado- dijo sonriendo- soy muy pervertido.

–Eso se nota…y yo que creí que ese libro era de paternidad- dije riéndome, seguido de él.

–A eso se le llamaría… "Antes de la paternidad", así que acertaste en ciertos puntos- dijo nuevamente revolviendo mi cabello. Recibió de mí un silencio algo incómodo, no quería profundizar ese tema, ya que me causaba pena hablar de eso. Bueno, solo con el no quería hablar de eso. Me quedé seria mirando hacia el piso. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo incómodo- ¿dije algo malo?

–No…no…señor, es que…- en eso llegó la puerca junto con Naruto.

– ¡SAKURA CHAN! ¡VI UN OVNI!- decía feliz el Uzumaki. Yo solo le miraba con una expresión de "O" mientras Ino se reía nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo que viste un ovni Naruto?- dijo divertido el profesor.

– ¡Claro!, mire- sacó de su bolsillo un papel que tenía la foto de una nave intergaláctica la cual tenía a "Los Supersónicos" junto con unos monstruos extraños. Mi sensei se comenzó a carcajear, igualmente yo. Mientras mi amigo se miraba triste- Ino-chan me lo regaló para que nos fuéramos de aquí.

Los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos en un silencio profundo, mientras Naruto mismo se sorprendía de sus propias palabras. Como nadie reaccionaba, Ino comenzó a apartarse disimuladamente pero el sexy sensei la detuvo.

– ¿Dónde vas Ino?- dijo tranquilo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

–Eh…eh…yo…a ningún lado- decía apenada.

–Si quisieran dejarnos solos… yo mismo lo pediría- reiteró dándole una sonrisa tan bella. Cosa la cual también la puso algo nerviosa.

–Eh…bueno…

– ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?- dije yo intentando interrumpir la conversación, además de que ya no habían rastros del rubio. A lo largo lo veíamos corriendo con prisa. Seguidamente… Ino hizo lo mismo para escapar, digo, ir a buscar a Narutín entre los pasillos, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

– ¿Tus amigos son así todo el tiempo?- susurró con un tono misterioso.

–Todo el tiempo.

–Naruto tiene suelto un tornillo- terminó de decir, se levantó de la banquita y me extendió su mano- vamos.

– ¿Dónde?- dije yo sin quitar la mirada de su mano, contemplando que era fina, grande, y se veía tersa.

–No lo se, caminemos- así que tomé su mano y me puse en pie. Al sentir el roce con su mano, una sensación como si me electrocutara la piel invadió mi cuerpo. Ya caminando, íbamos hacia la sala de profesores- Entra, tomemos café- cordialmente hizo que entrara primero al salón, y para suerte mía… estaban todos los profesores en sus cosas de… profesores.

–Sakura Haruno- saludaron con una sonrisa- Kakashi, sírvele un poco de café- dijo un sensei de nombre Yamato. Yo no sabía ni en que hueco meterme, ya que mis trece maestros se encontraban hablando de exámenes, o platicando entre ellos. Kakashi tomó dos tazas y sirvió un poco de capuchino, (que ya se me estaba haciendo agua a la boca) y me la extendió. Yo rezaba por no botar esa jarra, porque sería un bañazo (N/A: bañazo: vergüenza) si lo hacía. Milagrosamente no paso nada inadecuado, y me senté en un cómodo sillón y por lo bajo maldije, al no tener esa comodidad en mi salón de clases.

Estábamos algo apartados del resto, así que teníamos como que una "privacidad", y cómodamente degustaba del delicioso sabor del café.

– ¿Por qué Ino quería dejarnos solos?-dijo de pronto. Yo le iba a ser directa, algo que me encantaba era ser sincera con los demás.

–Es que la puerca, digo, Ino, cree que a mi me gusta a usted- dije en un tono sarcástico. A lo cual el abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, como sorprendido por lo que dije.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso es mentira?- dijo sonriente.

–Etto… si, ¿por qué ha de gustarme mi profesor?- dije con tono neutro, pero al principio dudé mucho para contestarle.

–Ya veo, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo. Las de la sección 8-3 se la pasan acosándome. Creo que eso es natural, bueno, gustos son gustos.

– ¿Acosándole?, ¿y qué hace usted? –dije yo interesada en el asunto.

–Nada, les digo que por favor se pongan sus prendas interiores- dijo serio- algo que me cae mal es que las mujeres sean unas regaladas- dijo algo incómodo.

–Eh, si… eso de igual manera me cae mal, por que hay miles de ellas y nos difaman a todas- dije fastidiada, esas eran unas… ¡Ush! ¿Cómo se les ocurría acosar a mi profesor?, un momento… ¿yo estaba celosa?- Un momento… ¿prenda interior?

–Si, no sé como hacen para sacarse el brasier y tirármelos de pronto- cerró los ojos intentando ocultar disgusto.

–Sensei… ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dije yo algo tímida.

–Claro, dime- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando me veía… su semblante serio cambiaba a uno cálido, y eso me gustaba.

–Si usted lee o ve cosas pornográficas… ¿entonces por qué no le hace caso a esas regaladas, comunes?

–Simplemente por que lo difícil me agrada mucho más- me dio una mirada extraña, en la cual percibía que me examinaba- me gusta saborear algo que sea costoso de conseguir.

–Comprendo, así dicen todos los hombres.

–Si. Además… son demasiado crías, uno no puede meterse con ellas porque al rato estás en un problema. Cuando comencé a ser profesor, intenté hacer eso de hacerles caso a las estudiantes, y no es que terminé mal, sino que lo que viví simplemente no me agradó, chiquillas inmaduras- dijo intentando parecer sereno.

–Comprendo, pero no tiene nada de anómalo que sean menores- dije defendiéndome, digo, defendiéndolas.

–Yo considero que todas las mujeres son iguales de inmaduras, difíciles de controlar, además de que son fastidiosas. Para mi, todas son unas niñas- ese comentario me enojó tanto que dejé la taza de café en la mesita que estaba cerca, me levanté y salí del lugar.

¿Niñas?, niñas las que tienen seis años, no yo, estaba bien que yo fuese menor, pero no para que me traten como una persona inmadura. ¿Fastidiosas?, pues bueno, de mi parte yo no era ninguna fastidiosa, bueno… aunque el estaba hablando en general, pero no me gustaba que se expresara así. ¿Inmadura?, inmaduros los mangos verdes.

Lo que en realidad odiaba de lo que dijo, es que también me metió a mí y a todas las mujeres en la misma red. Y algo que odiaba era que la gente generalizara tanto a las personas. Y lo que más me enojaba, es que él no sabía quien era yo realmente. Pero yo le iba a demostrar quien era una MUJER madura, llevadera cuando se me diera la regalada gana y lo más importante: difícil.

Regresé al salón, aún así faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a lecciones de Cívica, o sea… me tocaban lecciones nuevamente con él, y es que en ese momento no lo quería ni ver en pintura. Los cinco minutos se me fueron rápido, pasaron como si nada. Estaba tan enojada, odiaba que todos los hombres pensaran en eso. El timbre sonó e inmediatamente, violando las reglas, me pasé a un lugar bastante alejado de donde me sentaba originalmente y me senté molesta a que el resto de la clase entrara, además de ese tipo que no sabía como tratar a una mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Gracias de por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen feliz ^^. Espero que perdonen mi retraso, pero es que me la he pasado jugando los sims XD, entonces… siquiera había seguido con mi fic principal XD, hasta me había olvidado de este. Pero eso sí, seré algo gruñona, pero no actualizaré hasta que hayan mínimo diez o más reviews por capítulo, ¿por qué lo hago?, por que me gustan escuchar sus comentarios, además que me gusta recibir sus opiniones y dudas. Así que si no hay diez reviews, no ha fic ¬.¬ y esta vez lo digo enserio.

De todos modos gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta el momento, y sé muy bien que muchas personas leen este fic, pero no se por qué, miedo, pereza, o que se yo, no quieren comentar TwT, así que por favor colaboren, que así yo lo haré ^_^ Me despido. Se cuidan y perdónenme la tardanza.

"Un review es un pago para esta pobre autora en formación" *.*

lisseth96.


End file.
